


Cry Baby

by Foile_a_lalonde



Category: Homestuck, Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, No Smut, just really terrible, just referenced, really just shitty themes, still born child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foile_a_lalonde/pseuds/Foile_a_lalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some shitty kids grow up and get married and people die and there are new shitty kids</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just some really shitty themes loosely based from Melanie Martinez's album Crybaby. And of course i had to assign the shitty things to my shitty children so thus this monstrosity was born. </p>
<p>Theres a lot of referenced nsfw stuff but nothing really in detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. order of chapters

(ROXY)

(done) Crybaby  
(done) Alphabet Boy  
Carousel  
Training Wheels  
Pacify Her  
Soap

(ROSE)

Dollhouse  
Teddy Bear  
Tag, You're It  
Pity Party

(ROXY)

Mrs. Potato Head  
Milk and Cookies  
Mad Hatter  
Sippy Cup

(ROSE)  
Cake


	2. Cry Baby (Roxy's Perspective)

Roxy Lalonde was always known as the crybaby throughout middle and high school. Whether it was a sad world news story or a particularly terrible grade, it was common to see tears at the corners of her eyes at least once a week.  
Today it was her mother, she had been particularly hard on her for having a B plus in her mathematics class reportedly, and when Roxy attempted to explain why, her mother would not have it and drove away. Currently, she is missing her first period P.E. class to cry out back of the school.

Tears blurred your vision in anger and sorrow. The rough bricks pulled against your cheap cotton shirt as you slid down the wall with your trembling hands now over your face.  
"I can't fucking believe,"  
You took a shaky breath interrupting your negative thoughts  
"Can't fucking believe I'm doing this again. It would be-"  
You hiccuped pathetically. You didn't even want to continue as your salty tears hit the uneven concrete. This can't be healthy, constantly crying. Its like your fucking eyes are faucets or something. Whatever, at this point you would rather let them drown you.

Your thoughts were interrupted yet again by some giggling on the left of you.  
The fucking stoner girls and the cocky bastard that always hang around the back entrance to the school are staring at you now. Wonderful.

Once upon a time, those girls weren't stoners, they were your friends. But now,  
You sniveled feebly again.  
Now they changed.  
"It wasn't my fault,"  
you tell yourself  
"It's theirs,"

Suddenly a shadow casts over you. A semi-familiar voice titters down to your ears as if it were mocking you in its existence.  
"Hey crybaby,"  
Fucking shit.  
"You don't look so good there,"  
cue stoner giggling in the background.  
The figure who you now recognized bent down and took off his ridiculous anime glasses to look you in your watery eyes.  
"You know, You kind of remind me of myself sometimes,"  
You didn't even bother answering him.


	3. Alphabet Boy (Roxy's Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah Blah shitty children
> 
> skip forward to about sophomore year of college

"DAMMIT DIRK,"  
You shouted at the grinning piece of shit.  
The egotistical alphabet boy. Just waving around his terrible poetry in attempt to woo the girls around campus and now here he is, reciting terribly rhymed poems that have probably been used on numerous candidates before you.  
It makes you sick.  
And just when you thought it couldn't get any worse, he pulls out a fucking apple.  
"You teacher's pet piece of shit,"  
You hissed angrily.

He only replied with a sickly sweet smile.  
"Sorry it couldn't be butterscotch love, I had calculus homework so I didn't have time to pick any up," 

You could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and bile rising in my stomach.  
"Fuck your degree, spelling bee champ,"  
You snarled, poison dripping from your voice.  
"You're not my fucking daddy, nor am I your dolly, so stop acting like it"

As you turned and stormed away, he smiled and laughed again. Your face grew hotter as he shouted back, a slight texan accent shoving his way through his words  
"Whatever you say doll! You don't matter to anyone else regardless!"

You slammed the door into the commons and took the elevator to your dorm. Upon opening the door, you faced a room strewn with gumdrops and crushed candy canes.  
"What the fuck is this shit,"  
You swung the door behind you and assessed the situation, attempting to find the culprit. The door crashed shut when your eyes fell upon the fridge. At that point the heat of your anger could have powered a small nation for a week.

"Got you some sweets ;)  
-Prince of the Playground"


End file.
